04 March 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-03-04 ; Comments * 's double single]]Peel mentions buying a double single by Der Plan from the Netherlands and says the single has a lewd cover, which he refuses to describe. The single in fact features a cover of a woman masturbating. * Peel plays a track from Working Week covering Marvin Gaye's Inner City Blues. * Mentions having a "quick half" with Robert Lloyd of The Nightingales before the show. * Dawn Chorus is Liz Kershaw and the session features Andy Kershaw as "guest-whistler" * Mentions going to Holland with William (age 9) and enjoying spending time with his son, including visiting an excellent Turkish Restaurant. Sessions * Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits 1st & only Session * Jesus & Mary Chain 2nd Session (repeat) Tracklisting * Audio of a football match which Liverpool won the European Cup in 1978 at the beginning of the show * Skeletal Family: Promised Land (album - Futile Combat) Red Rhino @''' * Wah! Heat: Seven Minutes To Midnight (7") Inevitable '''@ *Jesus and Mary Chain: Just Like Honey (session) (first few seconds only) §''' *Wailing Souls: Mass Charley Ground (album - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Teenage Kicks (session) *Lash Lariat And The Long Riders: Bitter Tears (12") Big Beat *Der Plan: Glitzer-Gleiter (2x7" - Golden Cheapos Vol.1&2) Ata Tak *Leitmotiv: To The Suffering (7") Reconciliation *Working Week: Inner City Blues (7") Virgin *Junior Reid: Higgler Move (7") Jammy's *Husker Du: How To Skin A Cat (album - New Day Rising) SST *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Photographs (session) *Test Dept.: Gdansk (album - Shoulder To Shoulder) Ministry Of Power *China Crisis: Black Man Ray (7") Virgin *Fuzztones: Bad News Travels Fast (7") Midnight Records MID 4504 *Jesus and Mary Chain: Inside Me (session) (last few seconds only) '''§ File a starts *Roxanne Shante: Roxanne's Revenge *Billy Bragg: Between The Wars *Blue Murder: Heaven *Winston Jarrett: I'm A Hurtin' Inside (album - Rocking Vibration) Culture Press VSLP 5008 §''' *Smiths: I Want The One I Can't Have *Onyeka The Torch: Ndamono Vakwaita Tavalu (Peel doesn't attempt to pronounce the track title) *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: Lonely Lips (session) *Cure: 10:15 Saturday Night (tape flip in the middle on File a) *Nitty Gritty: Trial And Crosses *Guadalcanal Diary: Trail Of Tears *Everley Brothers: Silver Haired Daddy Of Mine *Jesus & Mary Chain: The Living End (session) '''§ *Faust: So Far *Scarecrows: Vaudeville (12" - Napalm With Silver) Swordfish File a ends *Dawn Chorus & The Blue Tits: That Silver-Haired Daddy Of Mine (session) *Vibes: Scratch My Back (12" - The Inner Wardrobe Of Your Mind) Chainsaw *Home And Garden: Marco Polo: The Voyage Home (album - History And Geography) After Hours Tracks marked @ '''on File b Tracks marked '''§ '''on File c''' File ;Name *a) 1985-03-04 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *b) 1985-02-xx Peel February 1985.mp3 *c) 1985-03-xx Peel March 1985.mp3 *d) 020A-B2472XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *e) 020A-B2472XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:44:31 *b) 1:26:55 (from 1:19:44) *c) 00:47:50 (to 7:36) *d) 1:05:03 *e) 0:55:07 ;Other *a) T353 of the 400 Box *b) File created from tapes SB080, SB398, SB405 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel February 1985 *c) Created from SB405, SB406, SB423 and SB418 of Weatherman22's Tapes. Peel March 1985 *d-e) Recordings at the British Library. ;Available * a) Mediafire * b) [1] * c) Mediafire * d-e) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2472/1) Category:400 Box Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:British Library